


Chains of Misery

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mute Nico di Angelo, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: "The main thing about ghosts – most of them have lost their voices. In Asphodel, millions of them wander around aimlessly, trying to remember who they were. You know why they end up like that? Because in life they never took a stand one way or another. They never spoke out, so they were never heard. Your voice is your identity. If you don’t use it," Nico said with a shrug, "you’re halfway to Asphodel already."…He hated when his own advice applied to himself.--The Blood of OlympusYour voice is your identity. So what happens when you can't seemed to find your voice? You become very, very emo.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. Wonder Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but the updates for this are going to be basically random. I'm going to do my absolute best to not abandon this story because I think it's got great potential, but I make no promises. Stay safe and stay amazing! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :)

Nico gasped, the sound coming out hoarse and raspy. He tried to focus on the giants' hands on his arms as they forced him into the jar. They were tangible, and that's what Nico needed most right now. He feared if he lost focus for even a second, he would pass out.

He wasn't really sure he was awake in the first place. His consciousness was still stuck back at Achlys' lair.

Nico shivered. The goddess of Misery had been the worst part of his trip through Hell. She'd looked him in the eyes and told him what he already knew. That he was too miserable even for her. Goddesses loved to screw with Nico's life, but even Misery couldn't bear what he'd gone through.

☆☆☆

A WEEK EARLIER

☆☆☆

Nico gripped his Stygian Iron sword in his hand.

"Show yourself!" he commanded the creature lurking in the darkness facing him. He hoped his voice didn't sound as scared and weary as he felt.

Something emerged from the shadows. Nico couldn't stop himself from leaping back in surprise.

He tried to take in the goddess, for surely this woman was nowhere near mortal. The godly ichor running down her cheeks. Her ribs sticking out of the pale skin of her abdomen. The tears filling her eyes. The matted hair sticking to her gaunt face. The sharp nails sticking out of her bony fingers. The rags hanging off her hunched frame. The aura of terror radiating from her shield, and from her very being.

Nico shuddered, barely managing to stand his ground. The tip of his sword wavered, unsure of whether to fight or run. That seemed to be all he'd been doing for the past...however long he'd been stuck in Tartarus.

Misery cowered just as he did. It seemed neither was eager to confront the other, so Nico made the first move. He racked his brain for some masterful plan worthy of Annabeth Chase–the name sent sadness through him–but had nothing.

"Why do you stay here? Can you not leave?" 

He was asking partly because he wanted to know, but mostly because he couldn't think of anything better.

"Of course I can't leave. Why would you even ask that? Taunting me. Rude demigods."

She backed away from him, clutching at her hair. He stared at her hunched, scared figure, and realisation hit him hard. She was just a person, like him. She might have godly ichor, but she wasn't like the other gods. She didn't live a life of luxury on Mount Olympus. She was just as trapped in Tartarus as Nico. He held sympathy for the goddess.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, truly. Are you okay?"

Achlys backed away further, looking scared. Nico realised she thought he was tricking her. Just like him, being treated with kindness was a rare occurrence.

"I'm serious. How can I help you?"

When she spoke again, her voice was full of hesitation and fear.

"Why are you helping me? You have your own problems. Your life has more misery than I can handle."

"Because you're the closest thing to human I've encountered down here."

She seemed to consider this for a moment. Nico wavered. If he was wrong, and Achlys turned out to be hostile, then he had no doubt she would kill him. But...he had to try.

"Now how can I help you?"

She raised a bony finger and beckoned to him. "Come here."

Nico may have been foolish, but he wasn't a complete fool. This was pretty likely to be a trap. But he couldn't just walk away. Partly because he couldn't leave Misery without at least trying to help. And partly because he had no doubt he'd be dead before he took five steps.

He wasn't entirely sure why he stepped forward. He regretted it later. But he did. He cautiously walked towards Misery, his sword outstretched.

And that was when she struck.

She was quick for someone who looked so fragile. Her frail arms stretched out and wrapped around Nico's stomach, shoving him to the ground. She grabbed his sword and threw it behind her. Before he registered what was happening, he was thrown in the shadows, Achlys standing in front of him, blocking his way. 

Nico tried to control the shadows. To get them to wrap around Misery. Shove her away. Give Nico strength. ANYTHING. But Misery had the control. Because these weren't normal shadows, as he figured out quickly. Misery waved her hands, and the shadows wrapped around Nico. They held him down, forced him into a cage of his own element.

And that was when he realised these shadows were different. The minute the smoky air touched his skin, he saw what he feared. Every one of his worst memories greeted him harshly in vivid colour and clear sound that made him feel like he was truly there.

Where was there?

So many places.

So many damned places.

The graveyard where he found out how his mother died.

The porch of the Big House, where Percy told him the news that changed his life.

The cliff where Annabeth fell, and where he first started developing that gods-forsaken crush on Percy Jackson

The Fields of Asphodel, where he'd discovered that his sister who he'd spent his entire life searching for had abandoned him.

Hades' palace, where his father had told him all about how it should've been him. Not like Nico didn't already know and agree with that.

The throne room in the Underworld. The look on Percy's face when they both realised Hades had betrayed them both.

Then there were scenes he wasn't even there for, yet he had heard horror stories about.

The junkyard where Bianca died getting him a gift.

Alaska, where Hazel was forced to return to were she'd died the first time. That one he'd seen in a dream.

The mental hospital his mother had told him about. She'd said he'd be locked up there if they ever found out his secret.

The outskirts of Camp Jupiter, where the legion had stood when he'd first arrived, their faces filled with distrust.

And then there were scenes he didn't recognize, but he somehow knew they were glimpses of a future that would undoubtedly come true.

A field where a Roman legionare stood, whom he recognized as Bryce Lawrence. Half of his body was a chattering skeleton identical to millions of others.

A hill on which an onager stood. A blonde boy was next to it, his robes tangled in the trigger wire. Another blonde boy, one much more... aesthetically pleasing, watched the scene unfold with a look of horror on his face.

A clearing with Roman columns where yet another blonde boy stood. This one's name was Jason Grace; he remembered it from a dream. Eros was behind him. Just the god's face sent chills down Nico's spine.

A giant cliff. Percy hung off the edge, holding on to Annabeth's hand. Nico reached out for Percy, but he couldn't reach. They fell down into the darkness.

The darkness.

Nico screamed. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. The shadows pinned him just within Misery's aura, adding to the natural terror he felt. He was trapped on the edge of Misery's layer, helpless to get away. The visions were breaking him; he could feel his own life force slipping away into the Underworld. And the scariest part?

He didn't even care.

☆☆☆

TWO WEEKS LATER

☆☆☆

It was a while before Nico bothered to try regaining consciousness, and that was only because he assumed he was dead, and was rather curious to find out why his father was talking about Wonder bread.

He heard the sounds of a battle, because the gods know Nico's very familiar with that sound.

And then there was an aching pain everywhere, filling everything, and he tumbled out of a jar.

He hit the ground hard. He honestly wasn't sure whether he was actually alive or not.

One of the giants stood over him. Nico tried to remember their name, but he could barely even remember his own, so other people's were definitely out of the question.

Above him, people were shouting, yelling. Too loud, Nico wanted to tell them, but he couldn't seem to speak.

The conversation continued. Nico heard something about dancing, and something about Annabeth. The giants said she was already doomed, and Percy asked if she was dead. The concern in his voice...Nico shuddered.

There was a girl above him that smelled like cinnamon. Strange, but it seemed like an important detail, at the time. Cinnamon Girl said something about leaving, and Nico stirred. Leaving sounded wonderful just then, and he knew he should at least try to be helpful. Standing seemed like a good place to start.

Unfortunately, it was unlikely that Nico would be able to do anything more than crawl away. As sure as he was that he looked so very threatening, crawling away with his clothes hanging off his body, unable to stand, not to mention locate his sword to fight, he was pretty sure Percy, Cinnamon Girl, and that other one who's voice Nico hadnt bothered trying to recognize yet would all rather he stay out of the way instead of accidentally decapitating himself when he swung his sword. His sword...which he still couldn't find. Great.

He heard the word death, and took that as his cue to start crawling away. He was quite sick of death, to be honest. Moving involved using his limbs, which was...not fun. He groaned, but kept going anyway. The pain was nothing compared to the fear.

"I hate Wonder bread," Someone said behind him, and Nico couldn't help but agree. 

Then there were leopards. Lots of leopards. Nico readied himself to fight with this non-existent weapon, but the next thing he knew, Cinnamon Girl was in front of him, dragging him away. She stood in front of him and started shooting food at people.

To Nico's terrified and highly confused brain, this was completely normal, and he was more distracted by other people around him.

He still hadn't stood.

He was trying. He WAS. But he was struggling. A lot.

Besides, Cinnamon Girl was doing fine on her own.

At some point, The Wine Dude appeared, and then suddenly they were in The Colleseum. Nico and Cinnamon Girl were in a viewing box, and Percy and That Other One were fighting again.

And that was when Nico stopped caring about defending himself, or Cinnamon Girl, or Percy, or even that-other-guy-who's-voice-remained-unidentified.

When he became aware of his surroundings, they were on the Argo II, and Hazel was feeding him ambrosia. She jumped when she noticed him looking at her.

"Oh, thank the gods. Nico, are you okay? Did something happen? Did someone do this to you? I swear, I will find them and I will..." She trailed off, muttering angrily.

Nico reached out and grabbed her arm. She jumped, like she was so busy being protective that she forgot he was there.

"What's wrong, Nico? What happened?"

He went to speak, but it felt like his throat was blocked. He tried again, but nothing happened. 

Hazel knelt down next to him, concerned. "Nico?"

He touched his throat gently and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Nico, look at me. What happened?" That was Cinnamon Girl's voice. 

Nico's head snapped up like someone had forced it. He tried again to speak, but he couldn't seem to make any noise.

Jason moved to the front of the group. "Are you okay?"

Was he? Not really, not after Tartarus. But physically, he didn't seem to be in any immediate threat of dying, so he nodded slightly.

"Can you speak?" Jason asked again. Nico shook his head no.

"Where were you, Nico?"

TARTARUS, Nico mouthed.

The others gasped in fear, but Jason only nodded. "Do you want us to leave you alone?"

Nico shook his head rapidy, panicking. He wouldn't want to be alone for a long time, not after that. It was a strange feeling. 

Jason nodded. "Everyone else go make a plan for how we're going to rescue Annabeth. I'll stay with Nico for now," Jason directed.

Nico nodded gratefully.

☆☆☆

In the end, Nico couldn't reach them in time.


	2. Corn & Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Guess who's back? Me! Guess who wrote way less than they wanted to? Also me!
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait, guys.
> 
> Disclaimer: I used a lot canon dialogue for this chapter, but DON'T SUE ME.

The silence was horrible. Jason and Hazel kept telling him that they would listen if he wanted to say anything. That he could mouth things like he'd done with the word ' _Tartarus_ ', and they'd answer him. Or he could write notes.

Nico didn't want to write notes.

He didn't want to mouth things.

He just wanted to _speak_.

They didn't mean it, anyway.

Nobody was really saying much of anything. It felt so quiet.

Percy wasn't there to make jokes, or to help them navigate the rough sea.

Annabeth wasn't there to make a brilliant plan for them, or to explain why these stupid rock giants wouldn't stop attacking them.

Nobody really knew what to do. Nobody had a plan. They just kept going through the motions; get up in the middle of the night to fights monsters, send Jason to get his latest head wound treated, have a meeting to make a plan, end up deciding nothing, and repeat it all over again the next day.

Nico felt so, so useless. He was a son of the Big Three! He should be fighting, and leading, and...and speaking...

The only remotely useful thing he'd done was tell Hazel (aka write short notes using the least amount of words possible) what he learned from the ghosts about the House of Hades. If you're wondering how he spoke to the ghosts, it was a long process involving Nico's limited knowledge of sign language, lots of confusion, and some unfriendly gestures that you don't need to know sign language to understand.

It was strange, though. When Nico was alone, and he concentrated hard, he could speak. It came out small, and shy, and slightly raspy, but it was words. It wasn't great, but it was better than nothing.

He tried to speak to Hazel, but the minute he tried, nothing came out again. It was as though he could only say what he needed to say when it wasn't to the people he needed to hear it. It was more than a little frustrating.

And it wasn't as though he couldn't make sounds. He could still sigh, and groan, and even laugh, though the latter remained hypothetical.

But he had no way of announcing his presence. That proved to be a problem when everyone constantly jumped when he approached them. They even joked about putting a bell around his neck.

He didn't know how much longer the group could take it.

* * *

"FRANK!"

By the time he worked up the nerve to call out, it was too late. He propped Hazel against the wall behind him as Frank turned, back in human form now. Nico slashed at the cow monsters, dissolving them into two puddles of darkness.

" _She got a blast of green gas right in the face,_ " Nico mouthed miserably. " _I wasn't fast enough._ " It had taken him minutes to get his voice to cooperate and let him call Frank for help, but once he did, Hazel was already unconscious.

"We need to get her back to the ship," Frank said.

Nico nodded. He went to grab Hazel, but a voice stopped him.

"Your friends can't help you. They don't know the cure."

Nico spun around and found a man with black hair, wearing denim and a creepy smile, and staring right at him. He almost dropped Hazel in shock.

Frank took her from Nico's arms and followed the man inside without hesitation, not looking in time to see Nico mouth an offer to help carry her. He followed them reluctantly.

"Set your friend here," the man in denim said, pointing to a bed. Frank lowered her gently.

"What were those things?" Frank demanded.

" _Katoblephones,_ " Nico mouthed. " _I remember from this stupid game I used to play. Mythomagic. The katobleps was one of the monster cards._ "

When Frank said he played Mythomagic too, Nico almost smiled. Almost. But he didn't.

Then Frank put his hand under Hazel's nose and said he couldn't feel her breathing, and the moment was ruined. "Nico, please tell me she's doing that death-trance thing, like you did in the bronze jar."

Nico grimaced. " _I don't know if Hazel can do that. Her dad is technically Pluto, not Hades, so-_ "

"Hades!" cried their host, who apparently (read: unfortunately) could read lips. "You're children of the Underworld? If I'd known that, I never would have agreed to help you!"

Yeah, _no._ Nico could brush off people rejecting him because of his parentage, but if it stopped Hazel from getting help, Nico wouldn't just stand by. 

" _She's my sister. I don't know who you are, but if you can cure her, you have to, or so help me by the River Styx-_ "

That was the last thing he remembered before he became corn.

* * *

Nico didn't leave the ship again until they reached Split.

Jason volunteered to go, and so did Piper, but Nico pointed out that having many demigods go might spook Diocletian, so Piper stayed behind. Jason seemed less than eager to go somewhere alone with Nico, but Nico couldn't exactly blame him.

* * *

They ended up needing to go underground, which Nico didn't really mind. Jason seemed less comfortable, but there wasn't much Nico could do about that even if he wanted to.

They located a statue of Diocletian, which Jason deemed as good a place as any to leave a note for Reyna describing their route to Epirus. They turned to leave, and then...

"Hello!"

Jason panicked and ended up decapitating the statue of poor Diocletian, which Nico almost laughed at. Almost. But he _didn't_.

"That wasn't very nice. I mean, what did Diocletian ever do to you?" came the voice of the West Wind.

"I...it was an accident...what are you doing here? Why did you lead us to this cellar?" Jason seemed unsure of whether or not to sheath his sword.

"The sarcophagus of Diocletian. This was its final resting place. The Christians moved it out of the mausoleum. Then some barbarians destroyed the coffin. I just wanted to show you that what you're looking for isn't here. My master has taken it."

"Your master?" Jason asked. "Please tell me your master isn't Aeolus."

Nico shook his head, turning Jason's attention to him. " _He means Eros._ " Judging from Jason's expression, Nico failed to hide his unease. " _Cupid, in Latin._ "

Favonius, the West Wind, smiled. "Very good, Nico di Angelo. I'm glad to see you again, by the way. I knew eventually you would return to this place to look upon my master's face."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "Nico? What's he talking about?"

Nico's eyes darted around nervously. He shrugged, hoping he looked more calm than he felt.

"The one you care for most, plunged into Tartarus, and still you will not admit the truth?" Favonius said incredulously.

Nico didn't answer. Jason seemed to notice his unease and changed the subject.

"We've only come for Diocletian's scepter," Jason said. "Where is it?"

"Ah." Favonius nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, as I have said, it is no longer here. If you want it..." Favonius turned to look at Nico. "You must face the god of love."

Nico stared at the sunlight coming through the the windows, wishing he could escape through those narrow openings.

"Nico, you can do this," Jason said encouragingly, like that was helping at all. "It might be embarrassing, but it's for the scepter."

Nico felt like he was going to be sick. But he squared his shoulders and gave a small, hesitant nod. He could do this... right?

Favonius beamed. "Excellent!" He flicked his wrist and they dissolved into air.

* * *

If Nico felt like he was going to be sick before, then he had no idea how to describe what being the wind was like. He felt out of control, his thoughts scattered, no boundaries between his body and the rest of the world. He could sense Jason's body nearby. 

Favonius set them down in the middle of the ruins, next to a broken column the size of a redwood.

Nico slowly reformed. He braced himself against a column, his legs trembling visibly, and not from their method of travel.

"Hey, man..." Jason stepped towards him, but Nico waved him off. The grass around his feet turned brown and wilted. The dead patch spread outward, like poison seeping from his boots.

"I don't blame you for being nervous, Nico di Angelo. Do you want to know how _I_ ended up serving Cupid?"

_Not particularly._ Nico shook his head. Favonius ignored him.

"I fell in love with a mortal named Hyacinthus." Favonius sighed dreamily. "He was quite extraordinary."

"He...?" Jason repeated, confused. _Please no,_ Nico thought. "Oh..."

"Yes, Jason Grace." Favonius raised a eyebrow at Jason, but he was looking at Nico knowingly. _Way_ too knowingly. "I fell in love with a _dude_. Does that shock you?"

Jason looked like he was still processing what Favonius had said. Nico tried not to, but found himself holding his breath for Jason's answer anyway. "I guess not. So Cupid struck you with his arrow, and you fell in love."

The name echoed around the ruins.

Favonius brushed off his shorts. "That would be my cue. Think long and hard about how you proceed, Nico di Angelo. You cannot lie to Cupid. If you let your anger rule you, your fate will be even sadder than mine." The wind god disappeared in a swirl of red and gold.

The ground shook. Nico drew his sword.

_**So...** _

The voice rushed past his ear like a bullet. When he turned, there was nothing there.

_**You come to claim the scepter.** _

"Cupid," Jason called, standing back to back with Nico. "Where are you?"

The voice laughed. _**Where you least expect me, as Love always is.**_

Something slammed into Jason and hurled him across the street. He toppled down a set of steps and sprawled on the floor of an excavated Roman basement.

_**I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace. You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?** _

Nico scrambled down the steps and extended his hand, helping Jason up.

"I'm okay," Jason said quickly, answering Nico's silent question. "Just sucker punched."

_**Oh, did you expect me to play fair? I am the god of love. I am**_ **never _fair._**

An arrow came whizzing towards his chest. Nico went to duck, but Jason deflected it with his sword.

They ran up the steps, Jason pulling him to the side to avoid a column that would have crushed him flat.

"Is this guy Love or Death?" Jason grumbled.

_**Ask your friends. Frank, Hazel, and Percy have met my counterpart, Thanatos. We are not so different. Except Death is sometimes kinder.** _

"We just want the scepter!" Jason shouted. "We're trying to stop Gaea! Are you on the gods' side or not?"

A second arrow hit the ground between Nico's feet, barely missing the edge of his shoe. He stumbled back in shock as the arrow burst into flames.

_**Love is on every side and no one's side. Don't ask what Love can do for you.** _

"Great," Jason said. "Now he's spouting greeting card messages."

Jason spun around suddenly, managing to nick Cupid with his sword. A trail of golden ichor shimmered as Cupid fled down the paving stones.

_**A good try. But Love cannot be pinned down so easily.** _

_What was with this guy and speaking in third person?_

Jason barely managed to roll out of the way as a wall collapsed next to him. 

Apparently bored with smacking Jason around, Favonius turned his attention to Nico.

_**Poor Nico di Angelo. My beloved Psyche risked everything in the name of Love. It was the only way to atone for her lack of faith. And you...what have you risked in my name? I know that I scare you very much. But you must face me. Be honest.** _

All around Nico, the ground shifted. The grass withered and died, the stones shifting as if something underneath was trying to break its way through to the surface.

"Give us Diocletian's scepter," Jason urged. "We don't have time for games."

_**Games?!**_ Cupid slammed Nico sideways into a granite pedestal. _**Love is no game. It is no flowery softness. It is hard work--a quest that never ends. It demands everything from you--especially the truth. Only then does it yield rewards.**_

"Nico," Jason called, "what does this guy _want_ from you?"

_**Tell him, Nico di Angelo**_ _,_ Cupid taunted. _**Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you ran from Camp Half-Blood, and why you are always alone.**_ ** _Tell him._**

Nico couldn't speak even if he wanted to. He let loose a guttural scream, dead Romans crawling forward as the ground split open at his feet. 

_**Will you cower among the dead, as you always do?** _

Waves of darkness rolled off of him. Hatred, fear, shame...

Memories surfaced. Him and Bianca on a snowy cliff in Maine. Percy Jackson stood in front of them. Protecting them.

At Camp, Percy took Nico by the arm. He promised to keep Bianca safe. He said he would. And Percy looked so sincere, sea-green eyes caring and kind, and Nico actually _believed_ him. He had been _so stupid_. 

And he'd paid the price.

Percy had returned. Looked into his eyes again... and told him Bianca was gone. Nico had screamed and ran, terrified of himself and his own power.

Nico's Roman skeletons surged forward, struggling against something unseen.

_**Interesting! Do you have the strength after all? The strength to say why you ran?** _

"Love," Nico managed to say. "Annabeth..."

Cupid clicked his tongue condescendingly. _**Still hiding. You don't have the strength after all.**_

"Nico," Jason tried, "It's okay. I get it."

Nico glanced over, gaze filled with pain and misery. He shook his head, backing away. There was no way he understood.

_**And you run away again. From your friends, from yourself.** _

"Leave him alone, Cupid!" Jason croaked. "This isn't any of your..." He faltered, realisation clear in his expression.

"You... you weren't in love with Annabeth," he said carefully. "You were _jealous_ of her. That's why you didn't want to be around her. Especially why you didn't want to be around... him. It makes total sense."

There wasn't enough emotion in Jason's voice to tell what he was thinking, so Nico was left unknowing. A part of him wondered when he started caring.

"I hated him..." Nico struggled to say.

Cupid finally showed himself--snowy white wings, straight black hair, a white frock and jeans. Deep red eyes and a handsome, cruel face. **"You didn't just hate him, Nico di Angelo. Tell the truth."**

"I... I had a crush on Percy Jackson. That's the big secret." He slumped, feeling drained. He glared at Cupid. "Happy now?"

**"Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy. Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you've _faced_** **it now. That's the only way to conquer me."**

Cupid dissolved into the wind. In his place lay the scepter of Diocletian. Nico knelt and shakily picked it up. He eyed Jason warily. "If the others found out--"

"If the others found out," Jason interrupted, "you'd have that many more people to back you up, and to unleash the fury of the gods on anybody who gives you trouble."

Nico scowled, though he wasn't entirely sure why. 

"But it's your call," Jason added quickly. "Your decision to share or not. I can only tell you--"

"I'm over him. I mean, I don't..." His voice cracked, like it didn't appreciate how much Nico had been using it that day.

"Nico," Jason said gently, "I've seen a lot of brave things. But what you just did? That was maybe the bravest."

Nico shook his head. Jason was lying, but he appreciated the effort.

"I can fly us back to the ship," Jason suggested, understanding Nico's need to leave.

But Nico shook his head. He'd had enough of flying for one day. He grabbed Jason's arm and shadow-traveled them back to the ship without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...  
> This chapter was written purely because in AUs, I always wonder how canon scenes would play out. The next chapter will (finally) move on to original stuff. (SLIGHT SPOILER) I'll pick up from the end of BoO in Will's POV.


End file.
